Love You More
by I Know Love Hurts 2010
Summary: Chad is in love with a girl he had just seen in the park. Will there paths cross again? Songfic based off JLS's 'Love You More'.


Love you More

**First day that i saw you,  
****Thought you where beautiful,  
****But i couldn't talk to you,  
****I watched you walk away,**

**Chad's POV (Day 1)**

I hate going to my Dad's. He's a alcoholic, dresses scruffy and smell awful. Plus his attitude towards his own flesh and blood is like a stranger giving you a dirty look for no reason. Uhhh! I hate him! Not only that but, today was a really windy day and my hair was getting killed with brutal force. It takes a lot of time_ (2 and half hours to be exact) _effort and determination to get my hair this amazingly detailed. And now! Poof ruined. I shook my head and cursed the day alcohol was invented. I was getting closer to his house but today i really wasn't in the mood to put up with his hatred and curses because i didn't bring him alcohol as usual. So I went towards the park instead. Sure my mum would be hurt that i didn't wanna see my dad. But she will understand.

I walked around as the wind died down and the sun came out. I smiled softly as the sun warmed up the cold day. i sat down and began to eat a small bag of milk chocolate buttons that where in my pocket from the day before. I watched people walk by with children and dogs, runners, free runners, teenagers, you know the people who walk through parks. But one person stood out from the rest.

She had glistening chocolate brown eyes, that sparked like the sea as the light bounced off her pupil and iris. Pale white skin that reminded me of snow when the sun it out, bouncing of the melted water allowing the colour spectrum intertwine to make clear light. Midnight black hair that cascaded down her face complementing her facial features and enlightening her pink tinted cheeks that looked like small sprinklings of strawberry milk powder. Her figure was just as perfect, not to skinny and not to chubby, thin but firm. She was wearing hot pink t shirt with a purple jacket over the top, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.

My stomach was full of butterflies and my heart was racing like i had just ran a marathon. But why, I've only just seen this girl today and i know nothing about her. Why do i feel like i did when i first started going out with Penelope?

She had bent down to tighten her laces and our eyes somehow met. She blinked a few times, smiled and winked at me before she jogged off. I just watched her walk away. I turned round and walked home. All i could thing about was that girl. That beautiful, beautiful girl from the park.

**And it felt like i spent,  
****All of that second day  
****trying to figure out what it was  
****that i should have said**

Chad's POV (Day 2)

All the next day i never even stepped out of my bedroom. All i wanted to think about was her. The girl at the park yesterday, because she was ALL i could think about. No matter what i thought about it all came back to her. Wondering if i had gone up to talk to her. But even if i did... What would i have said, how would i have said it? How would she react to what ever i said. But i still couldn't realize what i should have said. Hi my names Chad, i was watching you from over there. Wanna go to Mac 'D's? No i would get slapped and called a stalker. What could i have said to her? AHHH! This is so frustrating. I think I'll go get a drink.

**Third day saw you again  
****Introduced by a friend  
****Said all the words i wanted to**

Chad's POV (Day 3)

So managed to get some sleep but that girl invaded my dreams with her beauty and amazing chocolate brown eyes. I shook my head and rubbed my fingers through my hair, before i started to mess with my phone, playing on a sliding puzzle game. Suddenly i got a message, my phone beeped loudly like a blow horn by your ears. I jumped back in surprise rolling over my bed and falling on the floor. I jumped up and grabbed my phone, opened the message and started to read.

**To: CDC!PeaceOutSuckers!**

**From: ChickMagnetNico!**

Dude party at mine 2nite at 7! U have got 2 b there. I wanna intro u 2 a girl

**To: ChickMagnetNico!  
From: CDC! Peace out suckers!**

I'll be there, i never miss a party XD

I closed my phone and opened my wardrobe. Nico's my best mate since we where Year 1. we've been through everything together. But i have been single for about 3 months and about this time, Nico tries to set me up with friends of his girl mates. It's really annoying but he's only looking out for me. So i'll met the girl he wants me to met. Say hi have a chat, laugh a bit and go our separate ways like what usually happens. Only thing is i could thing about the girl i saw in the park 2 days ago. I've only seen her once and yet she has stolen my heart. No! This can't be happening, i steal girls hearts. I'm a player i don't get puppy love at the site of one girl! I'm CDC i sweep girl off there feet and never catch them. Only, with the girl in the park. I wanna hug her, i want to get t know her, i want her to love me. Yet i've never even talked to her or know her name. Yet she had a golden aura around her. It was like she was the sun. She made me feel like i do when its Sunny. She makes me feel warm inside like i've never felt before. It just makes me lve her more.

After 2 hours of looking through my clothes. I decided to go with a casual look. Plain navy blue jeans with a graphic t shirt, which had a 'sex, drugs and sausage rolls' on it and black sneakers.

**5 hours later**

"Chad, this is Sonny my best mate. Sonny this is Chad, Nico's best mate."

"So this is another set up then." She asked Tawni.

"No, no, now go talk, kiss and live happily ever after." She laughed before she skipped off. Tawni was on of those ego people like me but a hell of a lot worse. She was blond and really bright. She and i used t go out but then she met Nico and i met Penelope, so we broke up. She's now going out with Nico. I shook my head.

"Still can't believe i went our with her." I laughed, making Sonny laugh as well. Then i looked at her face better. He had Midnight black hair, Chocolate brown eyes, pale white skin and an amazing figure. She looked at me the same way.

"Hiya, I'm Sonny Munroe." She said holding out her hand. I smiled and shook it. The moment our hand touched a wave of hot sparks flew up my arm and raced around my body. Okay, i know that's INCREDIBLY cheesy but that's what i felt.

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Wanna get a drink?" She nodded. Me and Sonny talked all the way through the night. We danced, we laughed, we got to know each other, exchanged phone numbers and we had fun. I do think I'm in love with her. I really wanna see her again.

**On day 4 and 5 and 6  
****I don't know what you did  
****But all i could think about  
****Was you**

Chad's POV (Day 5)

It been 2 days since the party and i seen her 2. And just like the day after i first saw her all i have been thinking about was her. But now, i know a lot more about her and we both have the same dreams. She wanted to be a well know actress/singer/songwriter/comedian. I wanted to b the greatest actor of our generation. She used to live in Wisconsin and moved out to Hollywood to live with Tawni because her mum passed away. We have so much in common yet i wanted to know her inside and out. I wanted to know what her hair smelled like, what she loved to do, what she lips felt like and what she tasted like. She was all i could think about.

**Thought i couldn't want you  
M****ore than i did before  
****But every day love you a little bit more  
****Find myself asking  
****"What are you waiting for?"  
****Cause everyday i love you a little bit more**

Chad's POV (Day 6)

Now its been 3 days and I'm still thinking about her, yet the more i thought about Sonny, The more i felt like i couldn't function without her, the more i wanted her. And everyday i love her a little bit more that the day previous. I wanna see her again i wanna hold her again, i wanna kiss her. I want to be there for her and i want to protect her. Oh look at me! I'm turning into a hopeless romantic! And I'm supposed to a male! Right that's it! I'm calling Sonny and taking her out on a date tomorrow!

**Days they turn into weeks  
****That's how good this has been  
****Still can't believe the way this first year has flown**

Chad's POV (A year later)

"Good morning Beautiful.." I said to Sonny who kissed my lips. I smiled.

"Good morning to you to sweet heart." I then picked her up and rolled her onto the bed.

"Chad! No! Stop! Chad! Hahahah!" She laughed, I then cuddled up to her hugging he while holding her down.

"Five more minuets! I rather be having a different wake up call today." I said seductively. She smacked my back and kissed my lips.

"Maybe later tonight." She then started to walk out the room. I picked up her present and card and ran after her.

"Sonny! I forgot to give you these. Happy one year anniversary." She smiled sweetly and opened up the necklace box. She saw the golden heart charm and gasped. Before attacking me in a hug. "Hold on you did read the inscription." She looked at it and read it out loud

"'Fine, Fine, Good, Good! SMxCDC 4 Life.' Aww Chad! This is the sweetest thing ever." She handed me the necklace and pulled her long hair up. I clipped it up and she looked down to it.

"I can't believe how fast this year has go by can you?" She shook her head and kissed my lips.

**Still you catch me by surprise  
****When i look in your eyes  
****When you turn and say that you love me**

"I love you chad." She said looking at me with her big chocolate brown eyes that make me melt. I kissed her and she still catches me by surprise when she does that.

"I love you too, my Sonshine." She through her head back.

**Thought i couldn't want you  
****more than i did before  
****But everyday i love you a little bit more  
****find myself asking  
****what are you waiting for  
****Cause everyday i love you a little bit more  
****And more (I love you more)  
****and more (I love you more)  
****and more (I love you more)**

**Hay Hay Hay!**

**Day 1: I first layed my eyes on you  
****Day 2: I can't help but think about you  
****Day 3: Was the same as day two  
****Day 4: I fell in love with you  
****Day 5: You spend it with me  
****Day 6: Knocked me off my feet  
****Day 7: That's when i knew I spend the rest of life with you**

Sonny's POV

"Here's your gift." I handed him a frame with the first week we met. He looked and me and read it out load.

_Day 1: I first layed my eyes on you  
__Day 2: I can't help but think about you  
__Day 3: Was the same as day two  
__Day 4: I fell in love with you  
__Day 5: You spend it with me  
__Day 6: Knocked me off my feet  
__Day 7: That's when i knew I spend the rest of life with you_

_I hope you feel the same way too  
__Cause this frame took me ages to do _

_I love you so much and you make me so happy_

_To my love Chad XxX_

"This is the best gift ever, Sonshine, I love you too." I kissed her and rapped my arms around her,

**Thought i couldn't want you  
****More than i did before  
****But everyday i love you a little bit more  
****Find myself asking  
****"What are you waiting for?"  
****Cause everyday i love you a little bit more  
****And more (I love you more)  
****and more (I love you more)  
****and more (I love you more)**

_Today we morn te death of two very importent people in our lives._

_Chad Dylan Cooper and Allison 'Sonny' Munroe_

_There lives where caught too soon with them just starting out in life_

_Let us hope they live together as they wished to do so in this world for the rest of there unfinshed lives_

_Lets wish them a safe journey to The Father, The Son and the Holy Sprit_

_As we condem them to the ground_

_Ash's to ash's_

_Dust to dust_

**I Love you more  
****and more  
****And More  
****Every day!  
**

**Hope you like the story. I have bad writers block and this was something to keep my mind fresh. Plus im really nervous because i have a audtion for my schools talent compations called 'Witton's Got Talent'. So im a nervous reck. we'll please review and check out my other story 'Fresh Pie Pranks'. I need 10 reviews to get into the finals so please help me out! **

**OH! I don't own JLS's Love you more or any of the Sonny with a chance characters mentioned in this story. All copyright belongs to Disney Channel and Steve Marmel**

**Becca XxX**


End file.
